Digital cameras include a series of functional components such as lenses, optical filters, one or more electronic image sensor arrays, electronic circuits to capture, process and store images from the image sensor array, internal or external memory devices to store and transfer image files, power supplies and a display system to preview the captured images. These components are typically integrated and interdependent, from each of an optical, electronics and physical perspective. In many instances, external lenses and power supplies may be attached to and removed from the camera. But the remaining components are typically permanently integrated into a main framework or housing without any practical ability to be removed and replaced. As a consequence, the performance and functionality of these cameras are limited by the least advanced component or the first component to malfunction. In addition, these cameras are not upgradeable with updated technology and must instead be replaced in their entirety in order to obtain the benefit of technological improvements in only a single component part. Additionally, due to the limited configurability associated with conventional cameras, they are typically suitable for a limited range of applications and contexts. For example, such cameras are generally suited for either still or motion photography, but not both. As a result, users who want to shoot in a variety of contexts and for a variety of applications often need to purchase multiple cameras to achieve desired results.
Thus, notwithstanding the various digital camera options available in the art, there remains a need for a camera system that is fully customizable by the user, and which overcomes the limitations discussed above.
Additionally, in certain environments of use of cameras, such as for broadcast or cinema, connecting all of the components can be awkward and time consuming.